Good Results All Around
by aninterestingturnofevents
Summary: A potion goes wrong one day in the potions lab at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes... Or does it?


"Hey, Hermione?"

Hermione was at the shop one afternoon, helping the twins out with a new Temporary Attractiveness Potion, standing beside the cauldron on the table. Fred was leaning against the side of a bookshelf, watching Hermione as she stirred the potion as it turned a light pink and frothy.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure it's supposed to be pink?" he asked

"I don't know, actually... It looks to be done, though."

"Want to try it?"

"Not really. Why don't you try it?"

"How about we try it together?"

Hermione shrugged and nodded as she got two spoons from the cabinet.

"On the count of three," Fred said, dipping his spoon into the potion. Hermione repeated his actions and braced herself for the unknown results. Suddenly, she felt herself move closer to Fred.

"Hello, sexy." She covered her mouth as she blushed. What in the name of Merlin? This was not good. Blatantly flirting with your crush of a few months?

"Want me to put my wand in your chamber of secrets?" Fred turned tomato red as he as well covered his mouth. What was happening? This was going to ruin all his chances with Hermione!

"Your broomstick must be great for riding," she blurted out, still covering her mouth. The potion must've been contaminated with Venetian Lust Flower, this making the attractiveness potion cancel out and making the potion taker unwillingly seduce the other person.

"I bet I can make your moans rival Moaning Myrtle."

George skidded into the room, eyes widened in shock as he saw the two red-faced people divert their gazes to the floor.

"Can't this kind of talk wait until the bedroom? The images are..." He shuddered. Hermione blushed a deeper shade of red and brought out a piece if parchment.

'Potion gone wrong. Temporary Attractiveness probably contaminated with Venetian Lust,' she had written.

George glanced at paper, then at the two, and promptly burst into uncontrolled laughter, earning suspicion from the brunette and his twin.

"What amazing blackmail material," he cackled, walking out of the room.

And so, Fred and Hermione spent their afternoon in the Muffliato-ed back room of the shop, covering their mouths and blurting out dirty pick-up lines unwillingly.

Both were completely red-faced by the time dinner rolled around.

Fred sighed. 'I think that it should wear off in a few minutes,' he wrote on a piece of parchment. Hermione nodded.

"I'd ride you like a hippogriff!" she blurted out. Both of them were used to the pick-up lines now that they could ignore it.

Ten minutes passed, and Hermione and Fred found themselves being able to speak freely again.

"Oh Merlin, that was so embarrassing," Hermione said, covering her face with her hands.

Fred was blushing as well.

"I know."

"Let's just forget about this," she said through her fingers. He nodded.

"Yeah." Although that was the only time I'd have the nerve to actually flirt with you like that, he thought.

George came into the room again after locking up for the day.

"Well, well, well," he said, smirking.

"Shuddup, George," Hermione growled.

Fred scowled at his twin. "Sod off."

George laughed gleefully. "I know why there was this reaction!"

"Why?" Hermione asked, looking up and raising an eyebrow.

"Because I switched the potions around!"

Fred and Hermione stared at him in shock. "What?" they exclaimed in unison.

"The potion," George began, "Did have Venetian Lust Flower in it... A very small amount. I switched it when you guys were on lunch break. That's why the potion was pink."

"Bloody hell, George," his twin said in frustration.

"Hang on," George interrupted, holding out a hand. "It's only supposed to work when the potion-taker and their crush are in close proximity."

Fred gaped at Hermione, and she gaped back, turning crimson.

"George!" they yelled in unison.

"Well, the whole family knew you guys had a thing or each other. I just helped you guys make it official." He stepped out of the room. "Man up, Freddie," he told Fred, patting his back. He then disappeared out of sight, into the main shop.

Fred turned to Hermione. "Well, here goes..."

Hermione blushed.

"Will you allow me to take you out on a date or two?"

"Yes, Fred." She smiled at him, entwining their hands together. Never again was she going to leave a potion out of sight.

Outside the room, George smirked. He's been listening in with an Extendable Ear. Mission: Complete.


End file.
